starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Landonis Balthazar Calrissian
*Alianza para Restaurar la República **Escuadrón Oro[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias **Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva RepúblicaStar Wars Battlefront II *LevantamientoStar Wars: Uprising *Empresas CalrissianÚltima Oportunidad *ResistenciaStar Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: Amazing Sticker Adventures *Flota aliada[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] |maestros= |aprendices=}} Landonis Balthazar Calrissian, comúnmente conocido simplemente como Lando Calrissian, fue un hombre humano contrabandista, apostador y jugador de cartas que se convirtió en el Barón Administrador de Ciudad Nube y, más tarde, en un general de la Alianza Rebelde. Fue el dueño del Halcón Milenario antes de perderlo ante Han Solo en un juego de sabacc en Numidian Prime. Después de perder al Halcón, Calrissian puso fin a sus días como contrabandista y se convirtió en empresario, estableciendo una pequeña operación minera en el planeta Lothal antes de convertirse en el líder de Ciudad Nube en los cielos del planeta Bespin. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Darth Vader llegó a Ciudad Nube para tender una trampa para su hijo, Luke Skywalker. Como parte del engaño, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith obligó a Calrissian a engañar a un grupo de rebeldes, que incluían a Han Solo y la Princesa Leia Organa, llevándolos al mismo Vader. Aunque Vader prometió dejar Ciudad Nube sin una presencia Imperial, Calrissian sintió que el acuerdo se había alterado hasta el punto en que ya no podía tolerarlo. Entonces decidió alertar a sus ciudadanos de la presencia y la inminente ocupación del Imperio Galáctico, y ordenó una evacuación. Ayudó a los rebeldes a tratar de rescatar a Solo, quien había sido congelado en carbonita, de Boba Fett, pero el cazarrecompensas escapó. Calrissian se unió a la Alianza Rebelde y se dispuso a buscar a Solo. Después de ubicarlo en el palacio de Jabba el Hutt en Tatooine, colaboró en su rescate. Los rebeldes regresaron a la flota y Calrissian se convirtió en un general, ofreciéndose para liderar el asalto a la Estrella de la Muerte II durante la Batalla de Endor. Durante la batalla, pilotó el Halcón Milenario en el núcleo de la estación de batalla, disparando el tiro que la destruyó. En los años de paz tras la disolución del Imperio, Calrissian comenzó una familia y tuvo una hija. Sin embargo, mientras ella era tan solo una bebé, su hija fue secuestrada por la Primera Orden. Seis años más tarde, se embarcó en una búsqueda en el planeta desértico Pasaana con Luke Skywalker para encontrar respuestas sobre la creciente oscuridad en la Fuerza, pero no pudo descubrir nada. Tratando de enterrar el dolor de esos recuerdos, Calrissian se estableció en Pasaana y llevó un estilo de vida solitario donde era conocido como el «'Ermitaño'» para los nativos aki-aki. Vivió solo durante algunos años mientras mantenía contacto con la familia Solo y posteriormente la Resistencia de Organa le pidió ayuda en la guerra contra la Primera Orden. En el 35 DBY, Lando ayudó a la Resistencia y se reunió con su viejo amigo, Chewbacca. Calrissian jugó un papel decisivo en la lucha por la libertad galáctica, ya que llevó consigo una flota aliada reunida para reforzar a la Resistencia en la batalla en Exegol, de la cual la Resistencia salió victoriosa. Biografía Vida temprana y carrera thumb|225x225px|left|Un joven Lando Calrissian. Lando Calrissian nació en el planeta Socorro aproximadamente treinta años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Durante su juventud, se convirtió en un contrabandista y un apostador, jugando un juego de cartas conocido como sabacc. Viajó por toda la galaxia y pilotó un carguero llamado el Halcón Milenario, que le salvó la vida en numerosas ocasiones. En algún momento antes del 10 ABY, Lando ganó una luna subtropical en el Cinturón de Oseon durante un juego de sabacc. Lando también desarrolló una relación con L3-37, una droide piloto hecha así misma a medida y única. Durante su tiempo con L3, Lando casi la perdió con un hutt después de hacer una mala apuesta en un juego de sabacc en Gonda.Lando's Luck Trabajando con Vizago Calrissian fue contratado por Cikatro Vizago para ayudarlo a recuperar uno de los tesoros de Maz Kanata que estaba escondido en Seylott. Él fue recomendado por Azmorigan. En el planeta, fueron confrontados por matones del Sol Negro que lo tenían bloqueado. Calrissian pudo escapar con la Guía del Contrabandista alegando que acababa de contratar ayuda y que Vizago y Azmorigan eran el cerebro de la operación. En el epílogo, fue a un spa para recuperarse y leer el libro.Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide Era del Imperio En algún momento antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Lando y L3-37 fueron emboscados en el sector Halthor cuando un Interdictor Imperial salió del hiperespacio. Como resultado de la emboscada, Calrissian perdió la mayoría de su envío de caminantes que adquirió de un traficante de armas er'kit en el sector Noonian.Star Wars: Commander'' Lando también tuvo tratos con el Alba Escarlata en Felucia. Pagó su deuda con la organización y con su líder, Dryden Vos. Entregando un artefacto thumb|right|200x200px|Lando se reúne con la Reina Forsythia Jin. Calrissian y L3-37 en algún momento fueron arrestados por contrabando y enviados al planeta Hynestia. La Reina Forsythia Jin de Hynestia le pidió a Lando y L3 que entregaran un artefacto al Imperio Galáctico para compensar una entrega fallida de pieles gherlianas. La Princesa Rinetta Gan supo sobre el verdadero propósito del artefacto de parte de su maestro Zel Gris. Se suponía que funcionaría como una fuente de energía y compensaría la falta de luz solar en el planeta Livno III. Sin él, Livno III caería en la ruina y la destrucción. Rinetta trató de obligar a Calrissian y L3 a cumplir con sus nuevas órdenes después de haber entrado furtivamente en el Halcón Milenario como polizón. Su plan fracasó cuando Calrissian viajó a la luna de Neral para saldar una deuda con Ne'eda Frip. Cuando el intercambio salió mal y se escapó, fue capturado por la Reina Forsythia de nuevo. Ella puso a Calrissian y L3 en la cárcel. Rinetta liberó a Calrissian y L3 de nuevo. Quería que la ayudaran a devolver el artefacto a Livno III. Todos escaparon de Hynestia y tuvieron que derrotar a las naves estelares de Ne'eda antes de saltar a Livno III. Después de devolver el artefacto a Livno III, regresaron a la Princesa Rinetta a Hynestia. Finalmente la Reina Forsythia perdonó a Calrissian y L3. Liberando esclavos Robo del coaxium thumb|215x215px|right|Lando a punto de jugar sabacc con Han Solo. Durante el retiro de Lando en Vandor, Tobias Beckett, Han Solo, Chewbacca y Qi'ra, que era una vieja conocida de Lando, necesitaban una nave rápida para robar coaxium sin refinar de los Pykes en Kessel para Dryden Vos. Lo encontraron jugando con varios clientes del bar al sabacc, ganando al esconder una tarjeta en la manga. Solo se unió al juego, y las apuestas pronto se convirtieron en el Halcón de Calrissian contra un carguero ligero VCX-100 de Solo. Solo reveló una mano impresionante que causó que los otros clientes del bar estallaran en aplausos, pero Calrissian mostró una mano superior haciendo trampa. Calrissian preguntó dónde estaba la nave de Solo, pero Qi'ra intervino, explicándole la situación. Calrissian aceptó pilotear al Halcón para el robo, a cambio de un 25% por el trabajo, negociado hasta 20% con Beckett. thumb|220x220px|left|Lando y L3-37 a punto de saltar a la velocidad de la luz. Calrissian y L3-37 llevaron el Halcón a Kessel, él permaneció en la nave durante el atraco para actualizar su autobiografía. Cuando Solo, Qi'Ra, Chewbacca, Beckett y L3 regresaron con el coaxium, Calrissian ayudó, cubriéndolos del fuego contra los Pykes hasta que L3 recibió un disparo. Entonces, intentó salvar L3, pero recibió un disparo en el brazo y fue donde intervino Solo y Chewbacca para salvarlo a él y a L3. A bordo del Halcón, L3 murió en los angustiados brazos de Calrissian. Debido a su lesión, Calrissian permitió que Solo pilotara el Halcón en Kessel. La tripulación encontró un bloqueo Imperial al salir de Kessel, lo que provocó que Solo desviara su rumbo hacia un peligroso torbellino. Por su parte, Calrissian recuperó el procesador central de L3 y lo conectó a la computadora de navegación del Halcón para trazar un rumbo fuera del torbellino, en el que navegar era imposible. El equipo de Halcón se encontró con una criatura espacial enorme, y con las Fauces, un poderoso pozo de gravedad. Solo lanzó la cápsula de escape del Halcón al pozo de gravedad, haciendo que la criatura la siguiera y quedara atrapada. La nave quedó atrapada en el pozo de gravedad, escapando solo cuando Beckett usó una gota de coaxium para darle al Halcón el poder de escapar. Savareen y partida thumb|222x222px|right|Lando en Savareen. Cuando la tripulación llegó a la refinería en Savareen para refinar el coaxium, Calrissian abandonó a los demás en el Halcón cuando Enfys Nest y sus Jinetes de las Nubes llegaron a Savareen para enfrentar a Beckett. Perdiendo el Halcón thumb|231x231px|left|Lando en Numidian Prime. Solo y Chewbacca luego rastrearon a Calrissian hasta Numidian Prime, donde una vez más estaba estafando a otros en el sabacc. Solo robó la tarjeta de repuesto de Calrissian cuando lo saludó, y ganó al ''Halcón en una revancha, y se fue con la nave. Después de perder al Halcón, Calrissian puso fin a sus días como contrabandista. Se creía un hombre de negocios respetable, y se refería a sí mismo como un "empresario galáctico". Cuando tenía 26 años, Calrissian conoció a un criminal conocido como Azmorigan, quien le presentó a Cikatro Vizago, un señor del crimen devaroniano que operaba en el planeta del Borde Exterior Lothal. Calrissian compró una parcela de tierra de Vizago en Lothal, en la que el anterior contrabandista tenía la intención de comenzar a extraer minerales preciosos. Para hacerlo de manera discreta, sin atraer la atención del Imperio debido a las regulaciones mineras Imperiales, Calrissian planeaba adquirir un cerdo inflable de Azmorigan; los cerdos inflables tenían una nariz especial para oler minerales y podían hacer el mismo trabajo que doce escáneres de minería. Necesitaba una nave que pudiera evadir el bloqueo Imperial establecido alrededor del planeta; Calrissian intentó contrabandear equipo de minería dentro de Lothal, pero fue detenido por el Imperio. Contratando a los Espectros Calrissian encontró tal nave después de jugar un juego de sabacc en Jhothal, un asentamiento en Lothal. Jugó el juego en Parada de Pozo del Viejo Jho, compitiendo contra Tsoklo y Garazeb Orrelios, el último de los cuales era un miembro lasat de la tripulación del Espíritu, una nave operada por una banda de rebeldes en Lothal. Orrelios creyó que tenía la ventaja y apostó al droide astromecánico de su tripulación, C1-10P, pero Calrissian reveló su mano usando una matriz de idiotas. El droide, apodado Chopper, por lo tanto, ahora pertenecía a Calrissian, pero accedió a devolver al droide y pagar a los rebeldes los créditos necesario si lo ayudaban en una operación, lo que, para ellos, desconocida, fue la adquisición de cerdos inflables. La tripulación estaba renuente a confiar en Calrissian, pero necesitaban los créditos y querían que se les devolviera a Chopper, así que aceptaron; Calrissian pasó la mayor parte del tiempo utilizando una estrategia de dividir y conquistar, tratando de enfrentar a los rebeldes entre sí para que pudiera lograr sus objetivos. Durante el viaje para encontrarse con Azmorigan, Chopper le dio a Calrissian un recorrido por la nave, donde admiró la obra de arte de Sabine Wren, una artista mandaloriana y miembro de la tripulación. Calrissian usó esto como parte de su estrategia, halagando el trabajo de la mandaloriana para que se viera bien. [[Archivo:Lando on the Ghost.png|thumb|223x223px|right|Lando Calrissian a bordo del Espíritu.]] Una vez que el Espíritu llegó a la cita, la nave atracó en la nave de Azmorigan, el Mercante Uno. Calrissian y los líderes de la tripulación, Hera Syndulla y Kanan Jarrus, abordaron en el crucero, y Calrissian les dijo que siguieran su ejemplo. También insinuó que la nave tenía cápsulas de escape, un mensaje codificado para Syndulla, a quien tenía la intención de entregar a Azmorigan como pago por el cerdo inflable, y sabía que ella necesitaría una forma de escapar de la embarcación. A pesar de las protestas de Jarrus, Syndulla siguió adelante una vez que Calrissian la ofreció al señor del crimen, y Azmorigan le dio a Calrissian el cerdo inflable, que estaba encerrado en una caja. Calrissian y Jarrus regresaron al Espíritu, donde explicó que esperaba que Syndulla usara una cápsula de escape para dejar el Mercante Uno, lo cual hizo ella, regresando al Espíritu y atrayendo la ira del señor del crimen. Una vez que Syndulla estuvo a bordo, Hera pegó un puñetazo a Lando, y se adentró en su nave airada, el Espíritu saltó de nuevo al hiperespacio, dejando a Azmorigan detrás de ellos. Calrissian mostró a la tripulación el cerdo inflable y les advirtió que no lo dejaran salir de su jaula, ya que la criatura se expandiría si se sobresaltara. Orrelios y el miembro de la tripulación Ezra Bridger terminaron soltándolo, y el cerdo corrió por todo el Espíritu antes de sentirse tan sorprendido que su tamaño aumentó y quedó atrapado en uno de los pasillos de la nave. Esto resultó potencialmente problemático una vez que el carguero regresó a Lothal, donde tenían que pasar a través del bloqueo Imperial; Syndulla, la piloto de la nave, estaba atrapada en el otro lado del cerdo, por lo que Jarrus tendría que pilotar la nave él mismo. Calrissian le pidió a Chopper, quien solo respondía a las órdenes de Calrissian, que corrigiera el mecanismo que le permitiría al Espíritu enmascarar su firma y pasar el bloqueo. Chopper pudo hacerlo y la nave casi logró atravesar el bloqueo, pero el cerdo se expandió nuevamente, derribando a Orrelios en los controles que permitieron que la firma de la nave permaneciera enmascarada. El Imperio detectó al Espíritu como una nave rebelde y envió a un grupo de cazas TIE en su persecución, que pudieron destruir. [[Archivo:Lando bids farewell.png|thumb|202x202px|left|Calrissian se despide del Espíritu.]] La tripulación se dirigió a la granja que Calrissian compró de Vizago, donde explicó que su plan era usar el cerdo para la minería. Sin embargo, fueron confrontados por Azmorigan, quien había anticipado que Calrissian regresaría a la tierra. Esto llevó a un tiroteo entre los rebeldes y las fuerzas de Azmorigan, que terminó cuando Azmorigan amenazó con matar a Orrelios si no le entregaban a Calrissian. Syndulla se negó, y Chopper, quien robó una caja de combustible para el Espíritu y regresó a la nave, disparó los cañones de la nave a Azmorigan, dando a Orrelios la oportunidad de zafarse y mantener a Azmorigan a punta de pistola. Syndulla exigió que el señor del crimen se fuera, una demanda que accedió. Cuando Azmorigan se fue, Calrissian afirmó que no tenía los créditos que le debía a los rebeldes, pero les devolvería a Chopper. Sin embargo, Syndulla mantuvo a Calrissian en su deuda, aunque lo que no reveló fue que sabía que Chopper había robado el combustible, razón por la cual no les dio ningún crédito. Sin embargo, creía que un día se reuniría con los rebeldes nuevamente. Tratando con la Organización Varluk Devolviendo un favor Problemas en Tyegin Guerra Civil Galáctica Trabajando con Sana Starros thumb|right|218x218px|Lando se encuentra con Sana Starros. Calrissian viajó junto a Sana Starros hacia Coruscant para ayudarla a iniciar una estafa con trece cajas de armas Imperiales. Él organizó una reunión con un oficial Imperial, donde Sana les dijo que los piratas krawg tenían las cajas. Para obtener más información, tomó 20,000 créditos, además de los 5,000 que recibió de los piratas por venderles una caja.Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' Después de dejar Coruscant, se dirigieron al planeta Tatooine, al palacio de Jabba el Hutt. Allí, Starros dejó de lado el pasado común con Calrissian y también informó acerca de 20 mil créditos, que tenía la decimotercera caja de armas. Ella misma se lo había robado a Jabba, pero afirmó que los krawg lo habían hecho y que había completado con éxito la transacción. Al salir de Tatooine, los traficantes fueron atacados por una nave krawg que descubrió que los habían engañado. Finalmente, el Imperio detuvo a los piratas y Calrissian y Starros lograron escapar. Más tarde viajaron a Nar Shaddaa donde cenaron antes de que se fuera Calrissian. Trato de toda una vida Enredos Imperiales Féretro de los Sith Escape del Imperialis Éxito en el negocio Algún tiempo después, Calrissian obtuvo una gran victoria en un juego de cartas y ganó el control de Ciudad Nube, una operación minera de gas tibanna dentro de la atmósfera del planeta Bespin. El "piloto y empresario legítimo" Gev Hessan contrabandeaba bienes a Calrissian para ayudarlo a construir la ciudad. Pronto se convirtió en el Barón Administrador de Ciudad Nube y recurrió a empresas de mayor reputación. Como líder de la operación minera, pudo mantenerla lo suficientemente pequeña como para no ser notada por el Imperio y el Gremio Minero, lo que consideró ventajoso ya que sus clientes no querían atraer la atención. Volviendo a los negocios legítimos Calrissian se reunió con Tonee para brindar por su nueva vida honesta. Se le acercó una vieja amiga, Clariah, quien le pidió ayuda para encontrar y enseñar a su hijo Jiandy, cómo ser un hombre de negocios legítimo. Como pago, Clariah ofreció devolver una de las queridas capas de Calrissian. Sin embargo, él se negó y quiso dirigir su negocio. Sin embargo, Calrissian acordó tomar a Jiany bajo su ala. Calrissian llevó a Jiandy a ver a Askroh, pero fueron capturados por sus hombres. thumb|236x236px|left|Lando y Clariah escapando de Askroh. Los dos se escaparon en un delizador. Cuando su vehículo se rindió, Calrissian habló con Askroh sobre la devolución de su broche. Askroh decidió arrojarlos sobre ellos, y se dio cuenta de que Jiandy tenía un compartimiento secreto en su cinturón. Vendió a Jiandy, pero Calrissian pudo convencer a Askroh de que no lo tirara. Mientras Jiandy corría, le dijo a Calrissian que nunca más quería volver a verlo. Calrissian regresó al bar y Clariah le dio las gracias por poner a su hijo en un mejor camino. Trato con el Imperio En el 3 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico Darth Vader y la Armada Imperial rastrearon a Solo y al Halcón Milenario después de que escaparan de la Batalla de Hoth. Vader tenía la intención de usar a Solo, así como a los miembros de la Alianza Rebelde, la Princesa Leia Organa y Chewbacca, que también estaban a bordo del Halcón, para atraer al hijo de Vader, Luke Skywalker, a una trampa. Vader sabía que si Skywalker pensaba que sus amigos estaban en problemas, intentaría rescatarlos y caería en la trampa de Vader. En un esfuerzo por esconderse del Imperio, Solo sugirió que se dirigieran a Ciudad Nube y buscaran ayuda de Calrissian. Mientras se dirigía a Bespin, el Halcón fue rastreado por el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, quien había sido empleado por Vader para encontrar al carguero. Vader y Fett llegaron a Ciudad Nube antes que el Halcón, y el Señor Oscuro de los Sith le dijo a Calrissian que ayudara a atrapar a los rebeldes o Ciudad Nube enfrentaría la ira del Imperio. Calrissian aceptó las demandas de Vader y esperó la llegada de los rebeldes. thumb|238x238px|right|Calrissian llega para saludar a Solo. El Halcón Milenario llegó a Ciudad Nubes y se le concedió permiso de las autoridades de la ciudad para aterrizar. Una vez que aterrizó, Calrissian saludó personalmente a Solo y a los demás en una plataforma de aterrizaje con Lobot y un complemento completo de la Guardia Alada de Bespin. Cuando Calrissian se acercó por primera vez, fingió ira por las acciones que Solo cometió en sus encuentros anteriores. Sin embargo, rápidamente dejó caer la fachada y saludó a su viejo amigo con afecto, diciéndole a Solo que era muy bueno volver a verlo. Calrissian preguntó qué llevó a Solo a ir a Ciudad Nube y el contrabandista le dijo que necesitaban reparar el Halcón. Calrissian se refirió brevemente al carguero como su propia nave, y le preguntó qué hizo Solo para dañarla esta vez, pero Solo le recordó que la había ganado de forma justa a Calrissian. Entonces él notó a Organa y se presentó, usando sus encantos para darle la bienvenida personalmente a Ciudad Nube. Mientras los rebeldes se establecieron en un apartamento en la Ciudad Nube, Calrissian ordenó a sus trabajadores que comenzaran a arreglar el hipermotor del Halcón Milenario. En algún momento, el trabajo se completó y Calrissian fue informado de que la embarcación estaba arreglada, pero el Imperio desactivó en secreto el hipermotor de la embarcación sin el conocimiento de Calrissian. Una vez que el Imperio estuvo listo para capturar a Solo, Organa y Chewbacca, Calrissian los recibió en el apartamento, donde admiraba a Organa por su belleza. También descubrió que su droide de protocolo, C-3PO, había sido misteriosamente dañado y volado en varias piezas, lo que despertó las sospechas de los rebeldes. No obstante, después de pedirles que se reunieran con él para tomar un refrigerio, siguieron a Calrissian a lo largo de la instalación, donde les contaron sobre las operaciones mineras y sobre cómo el Imperio y el Gremio Minero no tenían presencia en Ciudad Nube. Al llegar a un comedor, Calrissian les dijo que había hecho un trato para mantener el Imperio alejado de Ciudad Nube, y abrió la puerta para revelar a Vader y Fett; Fett tenía la intención de llevar a Solo a Jabba el Hutt para reclamar una recompensa por la cabeza del contrabandista. Como resultado, los rebeldes fueron capturados con éxito por el Imperio. thumb|225x225px|left|Calrissian comienza a preocuparse más por su trato con el Lord Oscuro. Los rebeldes fueron detenidos y Solo fue torturado por el Imperio; La tortura fue vista por Skywalker en una visión, que corrió a Ciudad Nube para salvar a sus amigos. Calrissian esperó fuera de la cámara de tortura donde escuchó los gritos de Solo, y habló con el Lord Oscuro una vez que salió de la cámara. Vader le dijo que Organa y Chewbacca nunca podrían abandonar Ciudad Nube, a lo que Calrissian protestó, ya que ni eso ni ayudar a Fett formaban parte de su acuerdo. Vader amenazó con dejar una guarnición Imperial en Ciudad Nube si Calrissian no cooperaba, lo que hizo que Calrissian se diera cuenta de que el acuerdo estaba empeorando y que Vader no cumpliría sus promesas. Una vez que terminó la tortura de Solo, Calrissian habló con su viejo amigo, Organa y Chewbacca, y les dijo que la princesa y Chewbacca tendrían que permanecer en Ciudad Nube. También les dijo que Vader no estaba interesado en ellos, sino que los estaba utilizando para atraer a Skywalker a la ciudad flotante, por lo que recibió una golpe en la cara de un Solo enfurecido. Más tarde, Vader determinó que usaría la cámara de congelación de Ciudad Nube para congelar a Skywalker en carbonita para que pudiera ser entregado al Emperador. Para asegurarse de que Skywalker sobreviviera, Vader decidió probar la congelación de carbonita en Solo. Calrissian protestó, creyendo que el proceso mataría a Solo. No obstante, Vader avanzó con la prueba. Cuando Solo y los otros rebeldes llegaron, Calrissian le informó a Solo de lo que iba a pasarle. Calrissian controló la congelación y, cuando se completó, verificó las señales de vida de Solo, donde descubrió que Solo estaba vivo y en perfecta hibernación de carbonita. Vader luego le ordenó a Calrissian que llevara a Organa y Chewbacca a la nave del Lord Oscuro, una vez más alterando el trato que había hecho con el Barón Administrador. thumb|225px|right|Calrissian es ahorcado por Chewbacca. Fuerzas Imperiales llevaron a Calrissian y los rebeldes hacia la nave del Lord Oscuro. Mientras estaban en camino, se encontraron con Skywalker, quien intercambió disparos con los Imperiales antes de que los soldados de asalto llevaran a Calrissian y los rebeldes lejos. Los Imperiales pronto fueron rodeados por las fuerzas de seguridad de Ciudad Nube, liderados por Lobot, y los desarmaron. Calrissian liberó a los rebeldes de sus restricciones, momento en el que Chewbacca lo atacó, lo agarró por el cuello y lo estranguló por su traición. Luchando por evitar que el enfurecido wookiee aplastara su tráquea, Calrissian dejó escapar un suspiro de que aún había tiempo para salvar a Solo del cazarrecompensas, que lo estaba llevando a la Plataforma Este. Los rebeldes dejaron ir a Calrissian, y él los siguió hacia la plataforma. Llegaron a tiempo para ver a la nave de Fett, el Esclavo I, despegar. Aunque intentaron dispararle con blásters, no tuvo ningún impacto y el cazarrecompensas escapó con Solo. thumb|237x237px|left|Calrissian proporciona fuego de cobertura para la huida de los rebeldes. Los soldados de asalto pronto llegaron a la plataforma, obligando a Calrissian y los rebeldes a luchar a través de ellos y escapar. Se dirigieron hacia el Halcón Milenario y llegaron a su plataforma de aterrizaje, solo para encontrar una puerta cerrada. R2-D2: el droide astromecánico de Skywalker, que se había reunido con los rebeldes, intentó abrir la puerta y falló. Mientras el droide estaba trabajando, Calrissian emitió una transmisión en toda la ciudad advirtiendo a sus ciudadanos de la presencia Imperial y la inminente ocupación de Ciudad Nube. Les aconsejó a todos que abandonaran la ciudad antes de que pudieran llegar más fuerzas Imperiales. El anuncio de Calrissian creó un frenesí de actividad, ya que numerosas personas huyeron por toda la ciudad. Calrissian condujo a los rebeldes a través de la conmoción hacia otra puerta, que R2-D2 pudo abrir, mientras que Calrissian y los rebeldes lucharon contra más soldados de asalto. El grupo corrió hacia el Halcón, donde Calrissian proporcionó fuego de cobertura mientras los otros abordaban la nave. Una vez a bordo, el Halcón salió de la plataforma, perseguido por cazas TIE. Mientras el Halcón escapaba, Skywalker, quien había sido herido y había escapado de un duelo con sables de luz con Vader, se comunicó a Organa a través de la Fuerza, pidiéndole ayuda mientras luchaba por colgarse de una antena en la base de Ciudad de Nube. Organa le pidió a Chewbacca, quien pilotaba el Halcón, que girara la nave para poder salvar a su amigo. Calrissian protestó por los cazas TIE, pero los rebeldes volvieron a rescatarlo. Encontraron a Skywalker colgando de la ciudad y colocaron la nave debajo de él. Una vez en posición, Calrissian abrió una escotilla y tomó un ascensor hasta la parte superior de la nave, donde Skywalker cayó y Calrissian lo atrapó. Con Skywalker a bordo, el Halcón despegó de nuevo de Ciudad Nube, y Calrissian dejó a Skywalker al cuidado de Organa. Calrissian tomó el asiento del piloto en el Halcón y preparó la nave para un salto al hiperespacio. Sin embargo, cuando intento dar el salto el hipermotor falló, para frustración de Calrissian, ya que no sabía que el Imperio había saboteado la nave. El Ejecutor, el Superdestructor Estelar de Vader, se acercó a la nave, donde Vader una vez más intentaría capturar a Skywalker. R2-D2, quien se enteró del sabotaje mientras se comunicaba con la computadora de Ciudad Nube, hizo las reparaciones necesarias al hipermotor y la nave pudo saltar al hiperespacio, escapando con éxito del Imperio. Rescate de Han Solo [[Archivo:Galaxy1.jpg|thumb|225x225px|left|Calrissian pilotando el Halcón más allá de una protoestrella, buscando encontrar a Solo.]] El grupo regresó a la Flota de la Alianza, sin embargo, Calrissian no se quedó mucho tiempo, ya que él y Chewbacca tenían la intención de partir en el Halcón Milenario para encontrar a Solo. Antes de abandonar la flota, se contactó con Organa y Skywalker, prometiéndole a la princesa que él y Chewbacca encontrarían a Solo. El grupo acordó reunirse en un punto de encuentro en Tatooine, la ubicación del palacio de Jabba. Se despidieron y el Halcón partió de la flota, despegando junto a una protoestrella. Algún tiempo después, Calrissian y Chewbacca lograron localizar el cuerpo aún congelado de Solo en el palacio de Jabba en Tatooine. Skywalker elaboró un plan en el que Calrissian, Organa, Chewbacca, los droides y el mismo Skywalker rescatarían a su amigo y, si fuera necesario, destruirían a Jabba el Hutt. Calrissian se infiltró en el palacio y se disfrazó de uno de los guardias del hutt. Vio como cada miembro del equipo rebelde llegaba; Los droides llegaron primero, haciéndose pasar por regalos de Skywalker a Jabba, seguidos por Organa, quien se hizo pasar por un cazarrecompensas que recogía la recompensa de Chewbacca, a quien entregó como prisionero. Más tarde, Organa liberó a Solo del congelamiento en carbonita, pero fueron descubiertos por Jabba y su corte. Solo fue colocado en una celda de prisión con Chewbacca, mientras que Organa se convirtió en la esclava del hutt. Calrissian, por su parte, se mantuvo disfrazado durante las llegadas. Skywalker llegó el último y, mientras se declaraba a sí mismo un Caballero Jedi, exigió que Solo y los demás fueran liberados. Jabba se negó, y Skywalker se vio obligado a luchar y matar a la bestia rancor de Jabba. Cuando el rancor no pudo matar a Skywalker, Jabba condenó a Skywalker, Solo y Chewbacca a morir; la frase fue que serían alimentados a la criatura sarlacc en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon, donde serían digeridos lentamente a lo largo de un milenio. Calrissian, todavía disfrazado de guardia, viajó con Jabba y su séquito al Gran Pozo de Carkoon, y se encontraba en el esquife donde se encontraban los prisioneros. thumb|right|218x218px|Solo rescata a Calrissian del sarlacc. Antes de que los rebeldes pudieran ser ejecutados, R2-D2 reveló que había estado ocultando el sable de luz de Skywalker. El Caballero Jedi atacó a los guardias de Jabba y Calrissian se reveló, ayudando a liberar a los prisioneros y luchando contra los otros guardias. Mientras lo hacía, fue golpeado desde el costado del esquife y cayó hacia el sarlacc, aferrándose al borde del pozo. Solo, quien estaba parcialmente ciego de manera temporal debido a la congelación en carbonita, fue rebajado hacia Calrissian por Chewbacca. Solo le entregó un bastón y Calrissian lo alcanzó, pero uno de los tentáculos del sarlacc lo agarró de la pierna. Solo apuntó un bláster al tentáculo y, a pesar de las preocupaciones de Calrissian sobre la capacidad de Solo para ver su objetivo, disparó a la criatura. Golpeó el tentáculo y el sarlacc liberó a Calrissian, permitiendo que Solo lo pusiera a salvo. Una vez que estuvieron a bordo, Skywalker y Organa, quienes habían matado a Jabba a bordo del barcaza hutt, saltaron de la nave de Jabba al esquife. Calrissian pilotó el esquife lejos de la nave de Jabba cuando explotó, y el grupo rescató a los droides, que habían caído por la borda antes. Con el rescate completado, el grupo regresó al Halcón Milenario y abandonó Tatooine. Batalla de Endor [[Archivo:General Lando.png|thumb|250x250px|left|El recién nombrado general, Lando Calrissian bromea con Han Solo antes de una reunión de los rebeldes a bordo del Hogar Uno.]] Calrissian participó en la Batalla de Taanab, ayudando a derrotar a una flota pirata. Luego se reunió con la flota para descubrir que se estaba preparando una batalla para asestar un golpe decisivo contra el Imperio. El Imperio estaba construyendo una segunda Estrella de la Muerte, que orbitaba la luna boscosa de Endor, y el Emperador había llegado personalmente a la estación para supervisar las etapas finales de la construcción. Lo desconocido para los rebeldes era que el Emperador les había permitido conocer esta información, ya que los estaba atando a una trampa en un intento de destruirlos. Creían que la estación, que estaba en pleno funcionamiento, aún no tenía uso de su arma principal que destruía planetas. Como tal, armaron un plan para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte y matar al Emperador. El plan requeriría un asalto terrestre para destruir el generador que alimentaba el escudo que protegía a la Estrella de la Muerte, así como un asalto naval contra la propia estación. Calrissian se ofreció como voluntario para liderar el ataque de cazas estelares y fue comisionado como general de la Alianza Rebelde. Asistió a una sesión informativa de los rebeldes en la que se revisó el plan de la Batalla de Endor y supo que Solo lideraría el ataque terrestre, con un equipo que incluía a Organa, Chewbacca y Skywalker. Solo felicitó a Calrissian por su promoción, a lo que respondió que debió haber sido por una maniobra que realizó en Taanab. Solo le dijo a Calrissian que podía volar el Halcón Milenario durante la batalla. Sabiendo cuánto significaba la nave para su amigo, Calrissian prometió que la devolvería sin apenas un rasguño. Solo y su equipo partieron antes que la flota, con el fin de darles tiempo para destruir el escudo. La flota rebelde, por su parte, se preparó para partir. Una vez que estuvo listo, Calrissian y su copiloto, un sullustano llamado Nien Nunb, llevaron al Halcón a la cabeza de la flota, donde se contabilizaron todos los escuadrones de cazas. El Almirante Gial Ackbar, quien dirigía la flota de la Alianza, le dio a Calrissian la orden de partir hacia Endor. Una vez que llegaron a Endor, Nunb le dijo a Calrissian que los escáneres del Halcón se había bloqueado, lo que llevó a Calrissian a darse cuenta de que el Imperio sabía que venían y que el ataque era una trampa. Cuando los escuadrones se acercaron a la Estrella de la Muerte, Calrissian ordenó a sus fuerzas que interrumpieran el ataque, ya que sabía que el escudo todavía estaba operativo. thumb|249x249px|right|Calrissian y su copiloto, Nien Nunb, durante la Batalla de Endor. Fue entonces cuando una flota Imperial oculta se reveló, y Calrissian y sus escuadrones de combate se vieron obligados a enfrentar a los cazas TIE entrantes. Dirigió a sus cazas hacia la flota Imperial para alejar el fuego enemigo de los cruceros rebeldes, y el Halcón derribó a varios cazas TIE. Pronto vio que los Destructores Estelares Imperiales estaban alejados de la lucha principal y no estaba seguro de por qué se quedaban atrás. Calrissian pronto encontró una respuesta una vez que la Estrella de la Muerte, revelada como operativa, disparó su arma principal y destruyó un crucero rebelde con un solo disparo. Ackbar ordenó una retirada, pero Calrissian lo convenció de mantener a la flota en su lugar, ya que tenía fe en que Solo completaría su misión en la superficie. Cuando otro crucero estelar fue atomizado por la superarma, Calrissian le dijo a Ackbar que moviera al resto de los cruceros y atacara a los Destructores Estelares a quemarropa, razonando que tenían una oportunidad mucho mejor contra ellos que la Estrella de la Muerte y que los Destructores se verían atrapados en la explosión si el superláser se atrevía a disparar de nuevo. En la superficie, Solo y su equipo completaron con éxito su misión y destruyeron el generador de escudo. Con la Estrella de la Muerte vulnerable, Ackbar ordenó a Calrissian y sus fuerzas comenzar su asalto a estación de combate. El Halcón y los escuadrones de cazas entraron por una abertura en la estación espacial y se dirigieron hacia el núcleo del reactor, todo mientras eran perseguidos por cazas TIE. Mientras pilotaba hacia su objetivo, el Halcón golpeó un mamparo en el interior de la Estrella de la Muerte, golpeando su plato sensor; Como resultado, Calrissian rompió su promesa de devolver el Halcón a Solo "sin un rasguño". Los rebeldes llegaron al reactor principal, donde el Halcón dio el tiro y comenzó una reacción en cadena que destruiría la estación. Calrissian pilotó la nave de regreso a través de la misma ruta que entraron, mientras una bola de fuego lo seguía de cerca. A pesar del daño menor, el Halcón escapó de la Estrella de la Muerte justo a tiempo y voló de regreso hacia la flota rebelde cuando la Estrella de la Muerte explotó detrás de él. thumb|222x222px|left|Calrissian y sus amigos celebran su victoria en Endor. Calrissian y sus compañeros rebeldes se dirigieron a la superficie de Endor y se reagruparon en la Aldea del Árbol Brillante, el hogar de los ewoks que ayudaron a Solo y su equipo a destruir el generador de escudo, donde todos celebraron la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y la muerte del Emperador; Durante la batalla, Skywalker redimió a Vader, quien a su vez mató al Emperador antes de sucumbir a sus propias heridas. Calrissian se reunió con Solo, Chewbacca y el resto de sus amigos para las festividades. Al servicio de la Nueva República Operación: Ceniza thumb|right|212x212px|Lando discute asuntos con Iden Versio. A pesar de que habían ganado la Batalla de Endor, los rebeldes aún enfrentarían muchos desafíos mientras intentaban restaurar la República Galáctica. Poco después de la rendición del Escuadrón Infernal, Calrissian discutió los asuntos con la líder del escuadrón Iden Versio. Se ofreció a dejarlos ir en dos cazas Ala-X, así como a brindarles la opción de ayudar a evitar que el Imperio implementara la Operación: Ceniza. Iden y Del Meeko tomaron la segunda opción, lo que llevó a Lando a asignarlos para unirse a su amigo Shriv Suurgav en el Escuadrón Peligro. Calrissian comandó una flota de la Alianza que incluía al crucero Restauración, el Mellcrawler II y una pequeña flota de cazas estelares, incluido el Escuadrón Peligro y miembros desertados del Escuadrón Infernal durante la Batalla de Theed, ayudando a la Reina Sosha Soruna, Leia Organa y la Teniente Shara Bey cuando interrumpieron la operación Imperial para hacer que Naboo fuera inhóspito.Imperio Destruido, Parte III Luego, los rebeldes volvieron a atacar a las fuerzas Imperiales, destruyeron los últimos satélites y se enfrentaron al Tormento. Sin embargo, antes de caer, la nave desplegó su fuerza de invasión terrestre en un intento de capturar Theed y salvar la batalla, después de que la batalla terrestre terminara, la Nueva República comenzó a formarse. Liberación de Bespin Tras los eventos en Endor, el Gobernador Ubrik Adelhard impuso el Bloqueo de Hierro en el sector Anoat. Además de afirmar que el Imperio había ganado la Batalla de Endor y que los rumores de la muerte del Emperador eran propaganda rebelde. En respuesta, surgió en el sector un movimiento de resistencia conocido como el Levantamiento. Calrissian se mantuvo en contacto con su viejo amigo Lobot, quien transmitió mensajes a través del bloqueo y sirvió de enlace entre Calrissian y los miembros del Levantamiento. Incapaz de intervenir directamente en el levantamiento de Ciudad Nube, Calrissian transfirió créditos a los rebeldes a través de los auspicios de Lobot. Estaba al tanto de una operación conjunta de Lobot y el pirata Kars Tal-Korla para entrar en los aposentos personales de Adelhard y capturarlo. Aunque Adelhard evadió la captura, el Alzamiento logró liberar a Bespin cuando la Guerra Civil Galáctica llegó a su fin. Calrissian logró que el Remanente Imperial de Adelhard pase hambre. Para el momento de la Batalla de Jakku, regresó a Ciudad Nube al frente de una fuerza de seguridad de la Guardias Alada y soldados de la Nueva República. Con Lobot a su lado, Calrissian lideró una operación de limpieza contra un asalto Imperial en la sala Bolo Tanga del Nivel de Casino. Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, Lobot le recordó a Calrissian que le entregara a Organa y Solo un regalo natal para su futuro hijo. Calrissian bromeó sobre regalarle al niño una pequeña capa y bigote para que pudiera parecerse al tío Lando.Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio Al llegar a la sala Bolo Tanga, Calrissian se reunió con el Capitán Gladstone de la Guardia Alada, quien le informó que los Imperiales estaban encerrados en el interior. Mientras estaban atravesado el eje de salida de la viga, quedaron atrapados por humos venenosos. Calrissian se dirigió a los Imperiales y se ofreció a salvarles la vida si se rendían. Como un incentivo adicional, él prometió darles una comida caliente, una cama caliente, y enviarlos lejos sin temor a la persecución de la Nueva República. Después de terminar su discurso, Calrissian ordenó a sus ingenieros que destrabaran la puerta. Una docena de Imperiales aceptaron la oferta de Calrissian y fueron custodiados por la Guardia Alada. Sin embargo, Gladstone le informó al Barón Administrador que un sargento Imperial se estaba negando a rendirse. Calrissian trató de razonar con el sargento, pero el hombre trató de dispararle. De forma que se vio obligado a matar al sargento con su bláster Vitiator. Después de someter a los Imperiales, conversó con Lobot sobre el tema de comprar un regalo para el bebé. Cuando Calrissian sugirió regalarle un bláster, Lobot se opuso a la idea. Luego propuso dejar su Vitiator en una caja de seguridad hasta que el hijo de Organa fuera mayor de edad. Cuando Lobot vetó eso, propuso regalarle a la familia un catamarán vantilliano. Lobot aceptó esa idea. Cuando Calrissian jugó con la idea de formar su propia familia, Lobot también lo vetó. Luego lo invitó a tomar una copa, pero Lobot respondió que no bebía, fue en ese momento, que Calrissian prometió tomar dos bebidas para emparejar de tal manera que ambos ganaban. Encuentro con Embo thumb|222x222px|left|Lando se encuentra con Embo. Calrissian y Nunb en algún momento se detuvieron en una estación espacial para reabastecer de combustible al Halcón, pero no pudieron despegar. la nave fue abordada por el cazarrecompensas Embo, que intentaba reclamar una recompensa a Calrissian por la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Calrissian incapacitó a Embo, y él y Nunb lo dejaron en la estación cuando se fueron. Ascenso de la Primera Orden Después del Concordato Galáctico, muchos Imperiales se retiraron a las Regiones Desconocidas donde se restablecieron como la Primera Orden.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual En el 28 DBY,Líneas de Sangre Personalidad y rasgos left|thumb|177x177px|El emblema personalizado de Calrissian. Lando Calrissian era un hombre humano con cabello negro, ojos cafés y piel oscura. A menudo usaba ropa adornada que incluía una capa. En su juventud, Calrissian disfrutaba jugando sabacc, y Solo lo describió como un canalla. Calrissian también estaba dispuesto a asumir riesgos peligrosos. En una ocasión, él, Lobot y algunos compañeros robaron el lujoso yate Imperialis del Emperador. Calrissian esperaba obtener ganancias al vender los tesoros de la nave. El atraco tomó un giro peligroso cuando los objetos Sith a bordo corrompieron a sus compañeros Aleksin, Pavol, y Korin Pers. Calrissian tenía poco aprecio por los Sith y los Jedi, considerándolos como "estafadores". [[Archivo:Landos Millennium Falcon Fathead.png|right|thumb|177x177px|El Halcón Milenario bajo la propiedad de Calrissian.]] Conocía a la cazarrecompensas Cha, lo que le llevó a salvar su vida. Calrissian se preocupaba profundamente por su amigo Lobot y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo. Los dos eran amigos íntimos. Lobot reconoció el encanto y la capacidad de Calrissian para motivar a las personas y le aconsejó que buscara una causa mejor que él mismo y que hiciera el bien a los demás. Después de perder el Halcón Milenario, Calrissian buscó convertirse en un respetable hombre de negocios, y convirtió a Ciudad Nube en una empresa mayoritariamente legítima. Protegió a su gente hasta el punto de que se vio obligado a traicionar a Solo y a los rebeldes para salvar a la ciudad de la ira del Imperio, por quien Calrissian no tenía simpatía. Sin embargo, se volvió contra el Imperio para dar a sus ciudadanos la oportunidad de escapar y salvar a Solo. Aunque Solo se había sentido traicionado por las acciones de Calrissian, los dos se reconciliaron después de que este fuera rescatado en Tatooine, y compartieron un cálido abrazo durante la celebración de la victoria en Endor. Al hablar o referirse a Solo por su nombre, Calrissian invariablemente pronunció el nombre de forma incorrecta llamándolo "Hen", en lugar de "Han" como se pronunciaba normalmente. Era conocido por su personalidad jocosa e ingeniosa. A pesar del daño causado por el tiempo de guerra a Ciudad Nube, Calrissian no se desanimó y prefirió ver el lado positivo de las cosas al contratar a refugiados para dotar de personal a sus instalaciones. También fue un negociador que hablaba sin problemas y logró convencer a varios reductos Imperiales de que se rindieran a cambio de ser bien tratados y de que pudieran abandonar Ciudad Nube. Además fue un hombre de honor que cumplía sus promesas. La única persona que podía ejercer influencia sobre Calrissian era su amigo y empleado Lobot. Él recibió con agrado la noticia de que sus amigos Solo y Organa estaban esperando un hijo y esperaban ser un tío. Destrezas y habilidades left|thumb|172x172px|El francotirador nocturno X-8, bláster favorito de Calrissian. Lando Calrissian era un piloto experto. Durante la Batalla de Taanab , realizó una maniobra de pilotaje que impresionó incluso a él mismo. Más tarde, atribuyó esa maniobra como una de las razones por las que la Alianza Rebelde lo encargó como general y lo colocó en una posición de mando para la Batalla de Endor. Calrissian también tenía habilidad para usar un bláster, empuñando un francotirador nocturno X-8 como su arma de elección que usó contra los matones de Azmorigan con suficiente habilidad para ganarse un cumplido de parte de Sabine Wren, ya que ella también era una excelente tiradora. Calrissian una vez emprendió una maniobra peligrosa que involucraba aferrarse al rayo tractor de un Destructor Estelar y hacer que colisionara con otro Destructor Estelar. Se jactó de hacer esta maniobra mil veces. Además era un astuto combatiente y una vez engañó a un aleksino que empuñaba un sable de luz para que desactivara su espada y pudiera matarlo. Calrissian también era dueño de una pistola Rossmoyne Vitiator, que ganó en un juego de Gizka Limit de Seis Cartas contra un diplomático de especias aybariano borracho. Usó esta pistola para matar a un sargento imperial que se negó a rendirse. Entre bastidores Lando Calrissian fue interpretado por Billy Dee Williams en [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. Williams repitió el papel en "Idiot's Array", el noveno episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de televisión animada Star Wars Rebels, y regresó para el primer episodio de la segunda temporada, "The Siege of Lothal". Williams también repitió el papel para el videojuego Star Wars Battlefront II. Lawrence Kasdan, quien coescribió El Imperio Contraataca, El Retorno del Jedi y El Despertar de la Fuerza, declaró a Vanity Fair que Calrissian no estaba en El Despertar de la Fuerza, pero agregó que cree que hay un futuro para el personaje y que Calrissian es no "había terminado de ninguna manera". El director de Los Últimos Jedi, Rian Johnson, consideró brevemente agregar a Lando a la película como el decodificador que Finn y Rose Tico necesitaban encontrar en Canto Bight, pero Calrissian fue finalmente retirado del guión de la película y reemplazado por DJ en el papel. Un joven Lando Calrissian fue interpretado por Donald Glover en la película de 2018 Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars. Desde el comienzo de la producción, Calrissian siempre fue incluido en el guión, ya que era necesario para la historia. Cuando se le preguntó sobre la descripción del personaje en la película, el guionista Jon Kasdan confirmó que Lando debía ser pansexual. "Hay una fluidez en el retrato sexual de Lando que hacen Donald Glover y Billy Dee Williams", dijo. "Me hubiese encantado tener una personaje más explícitamente LGTB en la película. Creo que es el momento para eso y me encanta esa fluidez, un espectro de la sexualidad a la que Donald recurre y de la que los droides forman parte. Él no tiene reglas inflexibles. Creo que es divertido y no sé hacia dónde irá." El padre y coautor de Kasdan fue más ambiguo acerca de sus pensamientos sobre la sexualidad del personaje, diciendo que "Tal vez actitud supuestamente coqueta de Lando hacia Han significa algo, o tal vez no". Kasdan también reveló en Twitter que habían grabado una línea que decía que el nombre completo de Lando era "Landonis Balthazar Calrissian III", pero no llegó al último corte de la película. Billy Dee Williams repitió el papel como Lando Calrissian para la película de 2019 [[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]], la última entrega de la saga Skywalker. Apariciones *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 4'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part V'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part V'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * ; imagen #5 * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Destiny'' — Empire at War *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Han on the Run'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * ; imagen #6 * * * * * * * * * ; imágenes #14, 15 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #11 * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Almirantes y generales de la Fuerzas de Defensa de la Nueva República Categoría:Apostadores Categoría:Barones Administradores Categoría:Bespinitas Categoría:Contrabandistas Categoría:Dueños de negocios y ejecutivos Categoría:Estafadores Categoría:Familia Calrissian Categoría:Generales del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos del Levantamiento Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de la Resistencia Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Oro